Sesame Workshop (2008)
On A Yellow Background We See The Text "sesame" In Green As Spelling The Word With The Characters Cookie Monster Bert Big Bird Ernie Aberlado Kami And Pinky. After That, Elmo Fades In The Letter "O" And "P" And Laughs This Was From The Sesame Street DVD "Being Green". Others: There Is Also A Grover Version Where Elmo Takes Place Of Cookie Monster And Grover Takes Place Of Elmo. This Was From Shalom Sesame: Welcome To Irasel Another From Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures Was During The End Credits On A Black Background There Is Also A Version Where The Logo Is Still And Elmo Only Laughs. This Was From The Early Sesame Street DVDs In The 2010s. There is also another in-credit version of the logo with the Sixteen South logo with the text "Produced in association with BBC Northern Ireland" along with a copyright date. This is seen on Sesame Tree. There's a silent version of this logo. This can be seen on the Sesame Street: Old School DVD box sets. There is also a variant without the byline and URL. There is also a 16:9 version of this logo. Scare Factor: None For The Elmo And Grover Variants Which Are Animated. Category:Unscary Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Taken From "Sesame Street" Category:Taken From "Bert And Ernies Great Adventure" Category:Taken From "Pinky Dinky Doo" Category:Taken From "3 2 1 Lets Go" Category:Logos that contain Puppets Category:Logos that contain cookie monster Category:Logos that contain bert Category:Logos that contain big bird Category:Logos that contain ernie Category:Logos that contain aberlado Category:Logos that contain kami Category:Logos that contain pinky (from pinky dinky doo) Category:Logos that contain elmo Category:Logos that contain grover Category:Red Logos Category:Taken from "Elmo's World" Category:5 most unscariest logo Category:Taken From "Plaza Sesamo" Category:Taken From "Shalom Sesame" Category:Logos with Sesame Street characters Category:Cute logos Category:Good Logos Category:Stupid logos Category:Funny Logos Category:ELMO IS BOUNCING A BALL Category:Logos that makes Sheen Drive His Car Faster Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Was Being Saved By Santa Claus Category:Logos that don't scare Captain Crandall Category:Pages with constant useless shit categories Category:Stop spamming categories Category:Logos that make you Laugh Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Cute Logos Category:Very Cute Logos Category:Very cute logos Category:Logos that gives teddie a beary big heart attack Category:No Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that do not scare the Powerpuff Girls Category:The most unscariest logo and never scare anyone!!!!! Category:Logos that make Bender Taunt Category:Logos that make Ronald McDonald laugh Category:Logos that Makes Jeffy Turn Invisible Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Look out you are gonna race!!!!!!! Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that make Max run away Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that don't scare Kirby Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber likes Category:Logos that would wake up robbie Rotten (lazytown) Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that Blossom likes Category:Logos that Wubbzy likes Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that remind Lotta, Dot, and Audrey to eat Super Sweeto Cavity Blastems for 24/7 Category:Logos that Count Duckula likes Category:Logos that chases Viacom Category:Logos that make me have a party in the bathroom Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Peter Griffin Fall Down the Stairs Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Snap (Chalkzone) Category:Logos Witch Make Nina (Pocoyo) Laugh Category:Logos that could not scare Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tanturm Category:Logos that make Kevin Martinez throw a tantrum Category:Lgoso that make Caillou throw a huge temper tantrum Category:YAY! LET'S PLAY AGAIN! Category:Logos that scare The Annoying Orange and Fred Category:Logos that scare the dirt devil Category:Logos that make my town Category:Logos that scare Qing Category:Logos that scare Luni Category:Logos that scare Senpaibuns Category:Logos that scare Pat Category:Logos that scare Sweetgum Category:Logos that scare Otto Category:Logos that scare Winter Category:Logos that scare Mumble Category:Logos that make Kiinen cry out marshmallows Category:Logos that scare Janitor Bob Category:Logos that make all the Mario Party characters cry Category:Logos that make you WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Category:Logos that scare Picc, Pawket, Lemo, and Yuni all at once! Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FROM COMING IN MY SHED?! Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FROM COMING IN MY- Category:Shed Category:Frick sounds like f*ck Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato likes Category:Logos that Junior Asparagus likes Category:Logos that don't scare Ronald McDonald